Pack of Glitchs
by GoddessInk
Summary: Just one wouldn't hurt right? Glitch finds a pack of cigarettes on the ground and begins to question the relationship Mo and him have. Warning Dudes liking Dudes. M for later chapters.
1. Them

The first time he took a puff he couldn't decide if he liked it. The second one he tried simply because he was curious and by the third he felt something relax in his mind. The red circle slowly burned away the cigarette and by the time it was gone, Glitch was calm, just watching the sunset.

Practice today was hard. Nothing even compared to moves Mo was making them do. With the new Dance Central competition coming up, everyone was stressed. Mo just took it a little farther then need be. He didn't have to be so…..cruel?

Glitch pondered over the word. Was Mo being tougher than usual? Everyone was trying their best, Glitch could tell. They were all sweating, trying to listen, trying to copy Mo's moves. They were really trying. Did he really have to yell though?

It was all because Glitch messed up the last move, because he was a few seconds late. Mo just lost it. While the rest of the crew was trying to calm him, Glitch stood in silence. "I'm Sorry Mo." Glitch finally spoke.

Mo didn't look pleased nor did he seem that angry anymore.

After that practice was canceled for the rest of the afternoon.

The train ride home was quiet. Mo didn't speak and Glitch didn't want to talk about what was wrong. He just knew something was bothering Mo. After the train ride, Mo and Glitch split. Mo heading home and Glitch heading to the nearest Gas station. He grabbed a couple of snacks and left.

On his way home he just happened to find THEM. Just lying there on the sidewalk. Glitch knew THEY were bad, but curiosity just happen to be the victor.

Home was anything but welcoming. It was dark and there were no sounds. The only light was from the outside and that was slowly fading away. So Glitch threw his stuff on the table, grabbed the matches that were in the drawer and went outside to the back. He sat up against the wall pulled out one of the few cigarettes that were in the pack and lit one.

That's why he is here now. Just sitting in silence. His cigarette gone and the sun had set and him going over today's events. He almost enjoyed those few puffs. It smelt funny but the way he just concentrated breathing in and out made him feel better about today.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow will be better and Mo will be in a better mood. Just have to keep hopes high that's all. Glitch took the pack and shoved it into his pocket as he stood up to go inside. Walking into the silent house he suddenly became worried. He just smoked a cigarette. Mo would kill him. Mo is gonna kill him.

Glitch chanced a glance towards the upstairs, watching to see if there was any sign of life. He quickly grabbed his things off the table and bounced up the stairs like he always did, so he didn't seem suspicious.

He threw his things into his room and as the door was shutting he was already ripping off his clothes. The door slammed hard, a little too hard for Glitch's liking and he could already hear the sound of Mo's door opening. Glitch sprung for his dresser, scrambling to get a clean set of clothes. He threw his dirty ones under his bed just as Mo knocked on his door warning Glitch that he was entering.

Mo didn't seem angry when he entered. He was silent though as he sat on the bed. "Glitch I'm sorry….For yellin at ya." He whispered. "I'm just stressin." His sentenced stopped short. He rubbed his head trying to think of what to say next.

Glitch stood there waiting. Knowing that Mo was apologizing for his actions and even though Glitch's heart was beating loudly in his ears, he could still hear Mo's deep soft voice. Glitch began to make his way the bed when he notice that the pack of cigarettes peeking out from under the bed.

Mo didn't seem to notice and Glitch silently prayed that he would never notice. So as he sat on the bed he tried to be as cool as can be when he kicked them underneath.

"What was that?" Mo asked his brown eyes staring at Glitch's feet. Shit. Glitch panicked.

"Just a box." Glitch lied and Mo could always tell cause Glitch could never keep still when he lied. Mo's eyes narrowed. Liar. Glitch thought and repeated continuously in his head. He's not stupid. Mo got down to the floor and Glitch did nothing to stop him. Panic was rising in him as Mo reached underneath the bed and pulled out Glitch's dirty clothes.

Mo seemed surprised but laughed. His bad mood gone as he tossed the clothes to the floor. "Ya didn't hafta lie about your dirty laundry lil' man." Mo ruffled Glitch's hair and Glitch relaxed at the touch.

Mo left with a final pat to the head and a good night. The door shut quietly and Glitch was left alone in his room. He reached under the bed and pulled out the pack of cigarettes. He just stared at them for a while. For some reason he didn't want to throw them away, but he knew they would get him in trouble. Glitch furrowed his brow and tossed them in his pile of dirty laundry. He'll deal with them tomorrow.


	2. First Time, Second Time

The first time they met, was something of a brief moment for the two. It wasn't like they actually met. Just a simple pass on the sidewalk was all it was really. Glitch was running late for school and Mo was on his way to meet up with the crew.

Back then Glitch could've been mistaken for any type of foreign kid. He had no highlights in his hair. No clothes that really made him stand out. No cocky attitude that just made him….him. He wasn't shy or anything of the sort, he was at the time, late.

He shouted a quick excuse me to the tall African American man and was on his way. Mo couldn't have been quicker to move out of the way of the teenage Asian.

The second time they met was at a dance competition. Both were participating but both were in different categories. Mo was in the Crew Challenge wile Glitch was in singles.

The singles were up first. Glitch made sure he stood out among the rest. He wore his favorite green button up shirt contrasting it with his dark purple jeans and his bright, excited smile when he got on that stage. There was nothing to describe the way Glitch when he was on stage. Every time he got on to battle someone it was nothing more than fun.

Fun was the perfect word to describe it and all the crews could tell that this one kid that they wouldn't notice on the street had a voice. A loud, cocky, sweet voice. Who was just having fun? Moving his body to the beat just getting lost in the music. No one existed in that world because it was his and when the music was over he'd be right there to greet the faces of awed people.

He didn't win the battles but he was close. He got second place and he was fine with it. Glitch was more excited to watch the crews. A slight pat to his shoulder brought his attention to a tall African American. His face covered by a hat and his hoodie and his hand ruffling Glitch's hair. He had this beaming smile on his face as he congratulated Glitch on his dancing.

Mo was a character and Glitch began to admire him at once. It was a weird connection that the two had at first. When Mo's crew got on stage to dance, Glitch was lost for words. His face lit up with joy and excitement. His body was bouncing to the beat as he watched Mo dance.

Glitch whined a little when the dance was over but his disappointment was quickly pushed aside as he made his way through the crowd to get to Mo. Nothing and No one stopped him from interrupting Mo and a tall blonde's conversation. The blonde seemed a little peeved with the teenage but brushed it off as he thought Glitch was another crazed fan.

Mo ruffled Glitch's hair walking past him to greet another dance crew. Glitch was anything but pleased. He didn't like being brushed off and he was going to be taken likely by anyone. Glitch waited patiently for the dance competition to be over.

Mo's crew had won and Glitch was happy for them but he wasn't going to let his happiness get in the way of his goal of being notice by his new found idle. Mo headed off the stage and people rushed to greet him. Glitch took his chance to shove the crowd and climb up on the stage. He picked up the microphone making everyone realize the voice he had wasn't just from his dancing, but from his determination to be heard.

"Mo, I challenge you to a dance off!" Glitch shouted. People exchanged confused glances, resting their eyes upon Mo. Mo grinned tipping his hat down and got back on stage.

"Lil' man, you're good, but I'm better." Mo smirked flicking Glitch in the head. Glitch rubbed the spot and glared up at Mo.

"Do you accept?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then yes." Mo grinned and the crowd hollered in excitement. In the end Glitch lost but he made his point. He kept up just fine with Mo until the end and Mo was right, Glitch was good but Mo was better. People cheered and screamed the whole way through, amazed at the one kid who kept up.

Glitch was tired and sweaty, but his smile never faded and it got even bigger when Mo approached him. "A'ight your tight kid. What's your name?" Mo asked panting a little from dancing so much.

"Jordan Claus Chan." Glitch spoke holding out his hand. Mo took it and laughed. He pulled out his cell and asked for Glitch's number. From that point on they've been inseparable ever since.

Glitch's eyes fluttered open, waking to the sound of his alarm going off. He groaned reaching over to shut it off. He stretched and yawned crawling out of bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and shuffled to the door. He reached for the doorknob just as his eyes caught something red chilling on the floor.

Something clicked in his mind. "Oh that's right." He spoke. He picked the pack of cigarettes off the floor shoving them under the bed. He deemed it alright to hold on to them for a tad longer. Glitch did his usual daily routine for school. Picking out some clothes for school, going with a white button up and a pair of blue jeans. He checked himself out in the mirror nodding his head approval before grabbing his bag and a quick lunch for school.

Nothing happened on the way to school but the whole time Glitch secretly hoped that Mo never found out what he did.


	3. Questions

Mo groaned, being woken up to Glitch getting ready for school. The sun was shining brightly and Mo groaned again pulling the covers over his head. Today he didn't want to get up. Today he decided he was going to stay in bed and not deal with the world.

The front door shut and Mo could hear Glitch leaving the house as he bounced on the porch. Mo was not amused but he was awake now. He slowly got up and threw some clothes on. Nothing special, just some baggy comfortable lazy clothes.

Mo went to the bathroom collecting clothes that were scattered about, sighing tiredly. He'll do laundry today because that's not hard. Mo began walking around the house, collecting scattered clothes that have been there for a while.

Taking a break here and there between loads, he called the crew up and apologized for how he was acting the other day. They all understood and they all agreed a day away from dancing would probably be best.

The last load was from Glitch's room. Collecting the pile of clothes and sorting them out between lights and darks. He emptied the pockets and cringed at the sight of what came out sometimes but otherwise everything was fine. It was until he caught a whiff of something that didn't smell like Glitch.

He held Glitch's crew shirt up and sniffed it. Was that smoke? It was faint so Mo passed it off as some mistake. He sat down and flipped on the TV flipping through the channels and decided on some nice relaxing music instead.

Mo tried to relax but something at the back of his mind kept nagging at him. Was Glitch alright? He kind of was weird last night. Shaking his head and rubbing his temples he passed it off again.

Mo slept until he heard the door open and shut. He felt Glitch hop on the couch, close to Mo's stomach, and flip on the TV. "Hey Mo." Glitch greeted. Mo sat up and watched Glitch flip through the channels.

"Hey G…" Mo began to form the question in his head. It was bothering him still and something seemed a little off. "Is everything OK?" He asked feeling a tad bit nervous. Glitch turned to look at Mo in the eye, a little bit of fear apparent in his emerald eyes.

"Yeah Mo, why wouldn't they be?" Glitch scratched his head, fidgeting in his spot. Mo narrowed is eyes. He could tell something was up with the teen. Glitch got up trying to break the awkward silence in any way he could. "I have homework I should do; I'll be upstairs if you need something." Glitch bolted up the steps, trying to get away from Mo's stare.

Mo took his time getting up and heading up the stairs. He rapped his hand against the door twice before twisting the knob only to find it locked. "G…. Glitch I think we need to talk." Mo yelled through the door. There was some shuffling and a twisting of a lock before Glitch peeked out through the crack of the door. Mo pushed it open a little farther using his height to his advantage. "Glitch what's wrong man? You know you can talk to me." Glitch fidgeted for a bit then looking up at Mo.

Glitch laughed. "Nothing is wrong man. Just tired from that's all." Glitch went to his bed where papers were scattered about. Mo felt his blood rush to his head as he began to get frustrated.

"Why do you gotta lie like that?" Mo asked forcing his voice to remain calm. Glitch flinched and laughed again.

"I don't know what you are talking about Mo, school was rough today. Nothing is wrong." Glitch replied patting his pocket slightly. It wasn't a lie that time. School was rough today and he couldn't stop thinking about Mo. His mind felt conflicted about the relationship they had. Mo seemed satisfied with the answer and ruffled Glitch's hair.

Glitch had soft hair Mo thought. He did always enjoy the way it felt on his hand every time he touched it. Sighing Mo sat on the bed and offered to help with the homework which Glitch gladly took. It was an hour before they were done and they were downstairs enjoying dinner.

Nothing disturbed the moment until Mo fell asleep on the couch, his arm draped across the back and his fingers slightly touching Glitch. It wasn't until today that Glitch even considered their relationship was off. All because of one girl. It was odd really; Glitch didn't think anything of it until she asked.

"_Do you like him Glitch?"_

Now here Mo was passed out on the couch, looking so relaxed. Glitch felt a slight headache beginning to nag at him. He felt conflicted with his emotions now because of THAT girl. Glitch glanced at Mo one last time before going outside to the front porch. He leaned up against the wall pulling the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lighting one.

He felt bad that he was doing this but at the same time he kind of enjoyed that feeling of smoking away his stress.

"_Of course what kind of question is that?" Glitch laughed at the girl but she seemed a little displeased. _

"_No not as a friend Glitch. Do you LIKE him?" She asked this time emphasizing like. Glitch sat in his seat like a guilty puppy. "I've seen you guys rehearse and dance together and I kept help but wonder if you do?" She smoothed out her shirt and stared at Glitch until he replied._

"_I don't know." _

It was the honest answer at the time, but all it did was make Glitch confused. What was his relationship with Mo? He placed the cigarette up to his mouth breathing in then out. He had to admit he did like it when Mo acknowledged him and when he ruffled his hair from time to time. But wouldn't anybody if they had an idle like Mo? Glitch thought about it some more and decided to put it off until tomorrow. He snuffed out the cigarette and threw it into that trash can when he walked inside. He smelled himself to make sure he didn't smell of smoke to badly when he thought he was fine, he woke Mo up to let him know he was going to bed.

Mo murmured something and followed him. He was far too tired to care, but Mo couldn't help but notice an odd smell lingering off of Glitch. Thinking it was all in his head Mo went to his bedroom and passed out on his bed.

Glitch crawled under his covers placing the cigarettes under his pillow and soon he to fell asleep, wondering if there was something else there with Mo.


	4. Confusion

The morning was uneventful for Glitch. Even though it was a Saturday, Glitch woke up early doing his morning routine as he always did for school. He had a hard time sleeping so he finally decided to just get up. He waited patiently for Mo to get up so they could start practice.

Glitch can only wait so long though. He made as much noise as he could around the house and when that didn't work; he went to Mo's room. Now Glitch doesn't go into Mo's room all too often, mostly because he doesn't know what Mo is doing half the time.

Glitch quietly opened the door, tiptoeing his way to the bed, where Mo laid peacefully sleeping. Hands reached out for the blanket wrapped around the figure underneath them. Glitch held his breath as he watched for movement. In a sudden motion Glitch ripped the blanket off of Mo and took off. He could hear Mo shouting, but currently that did not worry him. What worried him was Mo coming after him. Glitch skipped down the steps and all but threw himself out the backdoor. There he waited and watched Mo race down the steps.

Mo knew where Glitch went almost immediately. He made his way to the back door, keeping eye contact with Glitch the whole time. Glitch felt his heart pounding and his blood rush to his face as he watched Mo approach the door. The tip of his ears felt warm and he found himself not being able to look Mo in the eye anymore.

As soon as Mo's hand had touched the doorknob, Glitch dropped the blanket and ran. He ran around the house with Mo quickly on his tail. Glitch opened the front door only to find himself on the floor with a half-naked Mo on top of him. Something clicked in Glitch's mind as he flipped himself over trying to shove Mo off of him. His bare hands touched Mo's bare chest and his face began to heat up once more.

_"Do you like Him?"_

Mo got off Glitch just as quickly as he had tackled him, panting slightly. Glitch almost whined from the loss of physical contact. When Mo finally caught his breath he wrapped his arm around Glitch's neck, giving Glitch a noogie he wouldn't soon forget.

"Take that you little monster." Mo laughed. Glitch tried shoving the arm away, screaming and shouting that he yielded. Mo let the assault end ruffling Glitch's hair one last time letting his hand rest on his head for a few seconds. "I'm taking a shower G. I'll be back down in a bit." He finally said flicking Glitch in the head.

Glitch held his forehead, a light blush dusted across his face as he watched Mo go upstairs. He collected the blanket from the back, placing it in the washer. He got his things together for practice and even got Mo a few extra bottles of water. He kept thinking how Mo's chest felt against his hand. The question continued to linger on his mind.

What if he really did like Mo? More than just a friend or an idle? What would Mo do if he ever found out? Glitch rubbed his temples heading upstairs to grab the rest of his things. Shoving an extra t-shirt into his bag, he remembered the cigarettes that lay hidden from the world under his pillow. He quickly placed those at the bottom of the bag as a last action. He bounced down that stairs as Mo finished getting ready.

"Mo hurry up. I want to go now! MO!" Glitch whined loudly. He tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. "MO!" He shouted. Mo walked slowly down the stairs pretending that he sprained his ankle.

"Oh Glitch it hurts too much. Just can't do it G." Mo reached the last step, leaning up against the banister. "Glitch I guess there is no practice today." The look on Glitch's face was a mixture of anger and a beaten puppy. Mo hunched over laughing at Glitch's frustration. Glitch grabbed Mo's hand trying to pull him towards the door.

"Stop lying and get your ass in gear Mo." Glitch hissed. Mo stopped laughing, a little peeved at Glitch's language. He let his body go limb, toppling over on the teen. Entangled in each other's limbs, Glitch blushed furiously. "Mo this isn't funny anymore." Glitch whispered. Mo lifted himself up just a bit so he could look at Glitch's face.

Mo felt his heart drop as he watched Glitch look away biting his lower lip. A slight blush noticeable on the teen's face as his emerald eyes shut for a brief moment. Something was there in those eyes. Mo couldn't place it, but it was there and it seemed to be bothering Glitch. Mo forgot to think as he let his head come down to touch Glitch's.

"Hey Jordan, I'm here if you really need anything." Mo whispered softly. He lifted himself up again watching Glitch bring his hands to his face to cover it up. He muffled something in reply and didn't move. Mo removed the teen's hands placing them above his head. "I didn't catch that." His other hand rested beside Glitch's face as he leaned down once more.

Glitch's face became an obvious red. His mind racing between questions and situations that could happen. "I'm fine, Mason, I'm fine." Using his first name made Mo smile but not reassured. Getting up, Mo held his hand out waiting for Glitch to take it. The teen was reluctant at first but took it in the end. As they headed for practice, Glitch fell behind watching Mo's back.

_Mo you're making me confused. _

So first time I left a comment at the end of one of these. So yeah tell me what you think so far and I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible. Ciao.


	5. Realization

Glitch bobbed and hopped to the beat of the music. Moving his body fluidly threw the air as he connected each move together like puzzle. Here and there he would throw one of his own moves in, listening to hooting and hollering of his crew. The whole time Mo watched, clapping to the beat, making sure Glitch was in time.

When the song was over Mo would show Glitch what he missed and what he should work on. The next time the song started, Mo was the only one dancing, showing everyone how certain moves went and his opinions on others. By the end, everyone was practicing the moves and having a great time. People came by to watch every once in a while and even Flash4ward came to chill.

Taye punched Mo in the arm when she saw him. She glared at him before punching him again. "Asshole, ya didn answer my call!" She hissed. "Do ya realize what I have been through? No? Well let me tell ya, it ain't pretty." Taye ranted until Mo managed to calm her down enough for her not to his him anymore.

Now Lil' T on the other hand was enjoying herself as she and Glitch challenged each other. Neither of them wanted to give up, but both began to feel rather tired. "Ya gonna give up Glitch?" Lil' T gave Glitch a cocky smile.

"Nah never shorty." Glitch laughed back. They both could feel the song coming to an end. Glitch scoped the crowd, taking in all the positive energy until he caught sight of Taye give Mo a friendly hug. Far too friendly for Glitch's liking. Glitch tried concentrating on the dance and just as the Glitch was about to pull off the finishing move he had tripped over his shoe lace that came undone. His hands scrapped across the pavement as he caught himself. Lil' T began to laugh hysterically. Glitch pouted, pushing himself into a sitting position.

Glitch glanced over to Mo and Taye both whom were laughing at his dismay. Mo had pulled himself together long enough to Help Glitch up, but Glitch didn't take it. Mo's bright mood dropped a little as Glitch stood up. Glitch didn't look him in the eye nor did he say anything to him. He brushed himself and praised Lil' T before sitting down on a nearby bench.

Lil' T giggled. "He's jus sore cuz he lost." She nudged Mo in the arm and Taye agreed with her statement. Mo felt a tad bit better but he's mood seemed to worsen throughout practice for the rest of the time.

After Flash4ward left, Glitch wasn't the same. He became slower in movement with each passing note. It got to the point where he didn't want to dance anymore. Mo tried telling him that what happened was an accident, but Glitch didn't want to hear it. When Mo got closer, Glitch held his hand up to Mo's chest stopping Mo from getting any closer.

"Don't Mo…." Glitch began. "Mo I…. I don't know….. About this…. I'm so confused." Each word getting softer as he spoke. "I'm gonna go take a breather." Mo felt the warm hand leave his chest. He reached out for Glitch, really he did, but it was too late it seemed. Glitch gathered his things and left. Mo didn't follow, neither did anyone else.

Glitch didn't run, but he wasn't walking either. His face was getting flustered and he felt himself become angry. He wasn't even sure as to where he was going; he just wanted to get away from Mo. His head was spinning and didn't like the way his stomach felt. He finally came to stop when his shoes hit sand. He looked around realizing he had come to the beach.

Glitch rested himself in the sand taking his shoes off, letting the water cool his bare feet. Letting out a sigh of relief, he pulls out his special little pack. He felt a small pang in his chest as he remembered the day's event. He didn't want to believe it, but it was getting harder each day.

Glitch counted the cigarettes. 5 were left. As he lit one up, he began to sob. He's body began to shake uncontrollably as he rested his head on his knees. Clenching cigarette between his teeth as he tried to control his sobbing. He became jealous of Taye. He hated her for getting close to Mo. He hated Mo, because he will never know. He hated these feelings and he hated that girl for ever bringing it up.

As Glitch's sobbing ceased, and he finally could lift his head to watch the sunset. He understood now how he felt and it scared him. Why did Mo let Taye touch him? Why did she though? It didn't make sense, but Glitch had no right to bother Mo about it. It wasn't his business and it never will be.

A tall semi muscular man ran his fingers through his brunette hair. He adjusted his button up shirt. Trying to look as nice as he possibly could. Angel smiled to himself as he walked along the sidewalk. Today he had a date with the girl of his dreams, Aubrey. He felt giddy with joy when she asked him to come over to her place.

Angel practically skipped down the sidewalk until he saw a lone figure crying on the beach. He was about to just walk on by until he notice the little tint of green in the hair raven locks. He realized it was Glitch as he noticed the Hi-Def shirt. As he approached the little Asian watching the lithe body calm down. Angel's eyes became wide as he saw the smoke rise from the teen.

He slowly backed away, pulling out his cell phone. He texted Aubrey immediately after he was far enough away. Angel quickened his pace on his way to Aubrey's place. His phone rang violently in his pocket. Even before he could say hello Aubrey was screaming over the phone.

A few seconds later a car pulled up next to Angel. The window rolled down revealing a very serious Aubrey. "Angel get into the car." Angel rushed in not really sure what was happening.

"What are you going to do Chica?" Angel asked buckling as quickly as he could. Aubrey drove to the beach as fast as she could.

"Fetch." She pointed. Angel quickly got out of the car going to the spot where Glitch still sat. Aubrey watched as Angel pulled him to his feet and led him to the vehicle. Glitch climbed into the back looking guilty as all hell. Aubrey texted Mo, keeping an eye on the B- Boy. The car ride was silent as they headed to the Mo's place.

The Lu$hCrew escorted Glitch up the stairs to the front door, where Mo was already waiting for them.

Alright Sorry it took so Long but Dudes I was working. Alright ladies and Dudes enjoy.


	6. This is the End?

Mo stood there with his arms crossed. Waiting for his other half to get home was agonizing. He wasn't sure on whether or not he was angry or just confused. His hands ran over his hand as he paced through the kitchen. Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours. What was he going to say to Glitch when he got there?

The longer Mo thought about it the angrier he got with the situation. He began fuming and when he heard a car pull up, he slowly opened the door. He watched as a guilty looking Glitch walk up the steps with the Lu$hcrew. Angel and Aubrey didn't say anything at first until Aubrey couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Hun I'm sorry about this. If you need anything just give me a call." She hugged Mo, going back to the car with Angel right behind her. They watched as Mo escorted Glitch in and shut the door. Angel turned the red head beauty as she started up the vehicle.

"I saw him crying….. Earlier." He didn't say anything else after that and Aubrey sighed. She drove away from the house in silence. Angel didn't try to talk to her nor did he continue the subject. Their date was ruined and Angel felt a little peeved. It just wasn't their night he guessed.

When Aubrey dropped Angel off at his place, she followed him to the door. "Angel, about tonight..."

"Mi hermosa riena, I'm not angry about that at all. It sucks but maybe another time." Angel held his arms out for hug but instead of getting a hug in return Aubrey kissed him. They seemed almost frozen and the kiss seemed to last too short for the both of them. Aubrey left Angel with a final goodbye kiss. When she got into the car, she rested her head against the steering wheel, sighing.

"Glitch."

Glitch and Mo stood on opposite sides of the living room. Mo held a pack of cigarettes in one hand and the other was a phone. Glitch's face was red and panted softly, exhausted from all the breathing. Ever since he got home there was none stop yelling. Mo was frustrated and he wanted nothing to do with Glitch at the moment. Glitch spent most of the time trying to convince Mo not to call his parents.

Mo locked eyes with the teen. He wasn't sure what to do anymore and he felt like the only thing left was to threaten Glitch with a phone call to his parents. After a few seconds of silence and staring Mo finally calmed down enough to speak. "Glitch just please go to your room."

Glitch didn't run, but he didn't walk either. Each step he took felt heavier and heavier and when he closed his door he fell to the ground crying. He cried tears of frustration, confusion, and for a love that would never be answered.

Mo threw the pack cigarettes away and tossed the phone to the side. He knew something was wrong, but he never expected this. Mo wanted answers, but he knew he was not in the mental state to ask them. He sat there in agonizing silence that clawed at his mind for hours. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at the clock.

11:34 PM. Would Glitch even be awake at this time?

Mo sat up, taking deep breaths of air. His heart raced in his chest, thudding loudly against his ears. Mo climbed the stairs, thinking of what he would say to Glitch. Upon reaching the door Mo began to have second thoughts, but he didn't stop. He was going to talk to Glitch. They were going to have this discussion. No yelling, just talking.

Mo didn't knock, and he gave no warning when he walked in. He watched Glitch's head raise from the curled position he was in. Glitch's eyes were red and puffy from crying from not too long ago. Mo took his place next to him on the bed.

"Glitch….Jordan, can you tell me why?" Mo asked as calmly as he could.

Glitch seemed to take his time with answering. Letting the question linger in the air for a few seconds longer before answering. "At first it was curiosity, but then it helped clear my head." Glitch's voice was a little shaky and soft at first. "I couldn't stop thinking and it just kind of cleared my head of all these thoughts lately. Mo I didn't mean to…..to cause trouble." Glitch adjusted himself so he was sitting next to Mo, resting his hands in his lap.

"You should've told me you were having problems. I could've helped." Mo replied feeling his anger rising again. "I'm here for you. Don't you know that?" Mo questioned.

There wasn't an answer. Glitch turned his head away instead. "But what if you were the reason why?" Glitch whispered, his face beginning to heat up. Mo barely heard the question and when he pieced it together he didn't feel angry anymore.

"Why?" Mo asked as he began to count slowly in his head. He didn't want to cause Glitch pain. He didn't want to be that guy, but he was.

"I'm gonna tell you, but when I do….You won't want me here anymore." Glitch paused turning his body enough so he was facing Mo now. "I was confused at first, and I tried ignoring it. It was hard though and spending all that time with you, I…I couldn't believe that I didn't notice it." Glitch's eyes seemed lose all doubt when he spoke.

Glitch reached his hand out behind Mo's head. "Mo I really do like you." As if the last word was the magic one, Glitch clashed their mouths together.

This was truly the end for them, he thought.

* * *

So Mi Hermosa riena means My beautiful Queen, if you were wondering at all. Ciao.


End file.
